


那一年的圣诞夜

by ningtian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian





	

狭窄阴冷的小房间里，只有电脑键盘咔哒咔哒的敲打声，闹钟里两根尖针汇聚在最上方，叮叮咚咚地提醒时间，利维尔从论文中抬头，对著钟皱起眉，思考有多少天没见到埃尔文推开这道大门。  
不要误会，分隔他们的不是索然无味的感情，而是非常现实的学业与打工，虽然同住一屋，每次见面时间都是挤出来，而进入12月，更是连那些微薄时光都消失，就像现在，他必须去睡了，埃尔文还没有回来。  
一丝寂寞划过心头，他立刻告诉自己这是无可奈何之事，他们得生活，得读书，而且，不是因为他的话，埃尔文根本不用遭这种罪。  
利维尔摇摇头，把脑里的想法驱散，拉紧肩上大衣起身走到厨房，确认菜肴在饭锅里热著，贴上提醒字条后才舍得去睡。  
时钟滴滴答答转上三圈，门口在寂静中打开，埃尔文浑身油烟味，刚进门就颓靠在墙边，几乎要站著睡去，他努力睁开沉重眼皮，尽量不发出声音往里走。  
其实他走上几步就瞧见人了，毕竟他们租住的房子很小，仅容一个人钻进去的卫浴间，说是厨房不过是个放炉子与冰箱的小隔间，扣除杂物位置，从窗台到厨房只够他们摆张床而已。  
事实上，为了省钱省地方，他们连床也没买，要睡觉时拿韩吉送他们的床褥摊开在地上，将就睡去，整间房子唯一好处大概是有窗，起码能让空气流通一下。  
听上去如此糟糕的环境，已经是奈尔为他们找上亲戚，拚命拜讬才租得到，而友人面子换来的所谓便宜租金，也需要两人早出晚归才负担得下。  
他的生活很艰辛，但又有谁不是呢？  
埃尔文小心避开房间中央的棉被堆，钻进厨房后一眼看到那张字条，命令他吃光饭菜的字词后藏满恋人的关心，他盯著字忍不住微笑，僵硬的肩膀这才放松下来。  
埃尔文回了几句在纸上，匆匆吃饭洗澡，半眯著眼爬进被子里，他几乎是沾枕即睡，可即使如此，他还是不忘把恋人抱在怀中，轻吻他头上可爱的发旋。  
时间一点点前进，当第一丝阳光爬上窗台时，闹钟叮当响起，响了两声立刻被一只手拍掉。  
醒来时第一反应就是关闹钟的利维尔，眨眨千斤重眼皮，瞧清楚埃尔文还在睡，他松了口气，侧头仔细盯牢许久未见的同居人，在看到他眼眶下厚重的黑眼圈时，不由得心疼地留下一吻。  
等看够了他才钻出埃尔文的臂弯，轻声走到厨房，恋人感谢和赞美饭菜的回复搁在料理台上，他扯扯嘴角，早起时烦躁的心情终于好过点，开始准备餐点。  
匆忙的早晨没有太多时间，利维尔努力做了顿连汤带饭的早餐给埃尔文，顺便塞满两个人的便当盒，摆在位置上给他，看到时间差不多要出门，他匆匆换好衣服，随手捏了两个饭团，抓起背包就跑出去。  
临关上门时，他忍不住瞄了眼大门旁挂著的月历牌，上面属于今天的日子早早被人划了红圈，那充满期待的红色圆圈，令他下楼时嘴角带笑，步伐轻盈许多。  
利维尔的工作是早班便利店，大清早就要出门，下午再去上排得满满的大学课程，埃尔文则是相反，下午上课，晚上到闹市区的餐厅上班，他本也想跟埃尔文一样，找份晚上的餐厅工作来做，可惜瘦小的身材往往令雇主以为他体能不足，不愿聘请。  
还好工作虽然辛苦，同事却相当有人情味，知道他还是学生生活清苦，经常把快过期的食品留给他，又会在利维尔忙碌学业时替他代班，得知他今天生日后，更是联手把人早早赶出店里，一声声生日快乐，听得寿星感动又欣喜。  
于是在华灯初上，人们开始在圣诞装饰下欢呼玩乐时，利维尔突然发现，自己竟然能这么早就回家了，他翻出口袋里的钱包，又掂量刚才同事塞给他的东西，咬牙狠狠心，往另一头的超市走去。  
埃尔文走出餐厅后门时，雪已经落下，薄薄一层铺在人行道上，挂在外面的圣诞装饰也沾上白雪，灯光打在上面平添几分浪漫，却又不至令气温急降，一场完美的圣诞初雪。  
这晚是他一个月来最早下班的日子，时间还不算晚，可是埃尔文还是急匆匆赶往车站，路上一群群兴高采烈的人经过，但他看也没看他们一眼，一门心思只想快点回去。　　　  
当他把钥匙插进匙孔推开大门时，一阵嘭嘭作响，利维尔套著围裙跑出来，瞪大眼睛看他：“.........埃尔文？”  
明明同居一室，每晚临睡前都能看到他，那双灯光下的灰色眼珠，却好久没见得都有点陌生，埃尔文张开唇，一时间不知该说甚么，本能地张开双臂，接住猛然冲过来的黑色身影，后背重重撞在门上火辣辣的疼，他已经无暇他顾。  
一个虏获对方的唇，一个搂紧对方的腰，利维尔紧紧勒著他的脖子，两双嘴唇互相撕咬，热切又疯狂，彷佛在索求生之泉源，直到缺氧的肺部唤回理智，两个人不得不分开时，急切的呼吸喷洒在对方脸上，连话都说不出来。  
利维尔深吸两口气，嗓音嘶哑地说：“为什么......这样早就回来了？”  
“我拼命拜讬老板让我这天早下班，连上十天的班才行呢，其他日子就算了，今天我无论如何都想见到你，好了好了。”埃尔文伸手挡下又凑上来要热吻的人，自己却没忍住，探头亲了鼻尖一口：“再亲下去蛋糕就要压坏了。”  
利维尔看到他手上的蛋糕盒，脸上不由一亮，两人相拥著走进屋里，只见原本放在墙边的矮桌挪到中央，上面的炉子是空的，蔬菜摆在案板上，还没处理好。  
埃尔文被赶去洗澡，从浴室出来时，香味已充斥空气里，他在桌前盘腿坐下，看著锅里翻炒的材料：“寿喜烧！？”  
“唔，今天店里的人送我一些牛肉，我干脆把其他配料买回来。”利维尔合上盖子，双眼亮晶晶的看著他：“好久没吃了呢。”  
在两双期待的眼睛下，锅子很快热起来，黑黝黝酱油倒下去，蒸腾出一片白霞，轻易勾出肚子里的馋虫来，两人你一口我一口，东西消失得飞快。  
晚饭吃完就是重头戏了，白色纸盒放到桌上时，利维尔虽然没表现出来，但埃尔文一眼就看得出他的兴奋，他忍不住一笑，小心翼翼打开纸盒：“抱歉哦利维，店里的蛋糕……实在太贵了，我只好拜讬大厨教我做，虽然只是边角料，不过材料差不多，应该跟你以前喜欢的口味相似吧。”  
埃尔文工作的餐厅向来以甜点闻名，以前还是大律师家的少爷时，他经常带利维尔去吃，可惜现在已经没有这能力了。  
蛋糕上那层巧克力，薄得能看到下面的糕胚，一圈奶油跟几颗小樱桃就是全部的点缀，埃尔文总觉得蛋糕有点歪斜干扁，怎也说不上好看。  
从看到蛋糕时起，利维尔就瞪大眼睛默然注视，埃尔文看向恋人，见他久久没有行动，不由得生出歉疚来，就在他想著果然应该买一个回来时，利维尔突然拿起叉子，送了一口蛋糕进嘴里。  
他咀嚼得很慢，似是在感受甚么，良久抬头看他，嘴角微扬浅笑起来：“蛋糕很好吃，我好喜欢。”  
埃尔文顿时也喜形于色，他忍不住低头，热切吻向那个专注看著自己的人。  
这次在没人阻止下，亲吻变成深吻，变成拥抱，长久不能与爱人相见的委屈，化成欲望的助燃器，埃尔文知道自己硬了，顶在大腿内侧的东西告诉他对方亦如是，利维尔的喘息带上欲求，整个人化成滩水，软在他怀里。  
埃尔文舍不得放开那双唇，他胡乱推开身后卷起的棉被，还没等完全铺开就把人按在上面，包在牛仔裤里的下体互相磨擦，利维尔长吟一声，拍拍他的手臂。  
一个急著脱下自己的裤子，一个忙于翻柜里的润滑油，埃尔文把软管摔到床褥上时，利维尔已经摆好姿势，张开大腿等著他，没有碰过的下身又硬又烫，前液争先恐后涌出。  
双方都如此急切，前戏自然变得随便，看到密穴能吞下两根手指，埃尔文就急不及待，用力把自己埋了进去。  
利维尔哀号出声，却死死抓住他不放，埃尔文没了章法，完全顺著自身欲望狠狠冲撞，他被顶得呼吸凌乱，呻吟不止，两双嘴唇再次寻在一起，扣紧对方手心。  
没多久埃尔文一个挺身，白浊全射在小穴里，在他的嘶吼声中，利维尔也哭喊著射出来，埃尔文伏在他身上，舌头缠绵交叠，很快又撩拨得滚在一起。  
第二次来得细致漫长，等到两人筋疲力尽依偎在棉被下时，外面的圣诞歌声已经消失，只有雪花依然落下，在窗台外积起白色围栏，埃尔文看著夜空，感到前所未有的安宁，就在这时，一声叹息从他怀里溢出。  
“怎样了亲爱的？”  
躺在他怀里的利维尔沉默了会儿，才低声说：“没，我只是在想，你有想过自己有天会是这种生活吗？”  
他环视潮湿冰冷的室内，他去过埃尔文以前的家，单是卧室都比这里大，过惯少爷生活的埃尔文，一下子沦落至此，几年来却连一句抱怨也没有。  
如果不是自己，他根本不用受这种罪......  
每次想到这些，他的心就紧缩成团，他想过要不要让埃尔文回去，却知道自己永远说不出口。  
“说起来的确没想过。”埃尔文的说话打破沉默，利维尔心一惊，还没想到要说甚么，就感受到一个温暖的吻落在额头上；“我小时候可没想过，会这样快遇上自己的老婆。”  
“你、你说甚么啊！”  
利维尔还来不及反应，入眼见到的是那人笑得眼睛都要眯起来的样子：“我早就当你是我的老婆了，所以宝贝，不要再想那些有的没有的，我会心痛喔。”  
利维尔胸口一热，他没想到，那些自以为藏起来的小心思，原来早就被人看进眼里，他脸颊涨得通红，依然倔强的想藏进床褥间，埃尔文没让他如愿，把人圈得更紧，亲吻一个接一个：“老婆，宝贝，我最爱你了，亲爱的...”  
“不要再说了！唔混蛋...啊......”  
“来，老婆，乖~~~”  
“啊啊...都說不要了，呜.....”  
嘘，有情人的夜晚，还长著。

END


End file.
